<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet and Strange by bazerella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191516">Bittersweet and Strange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella'>bazerella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Disney Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"misunderstandings", Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M, Maybe OOC, Violence, andrews triggers are mentioned, im bad at tagging sorry, its a lot softer, theres a fight scene at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a young prince who lived in a big, golden castle. </p><p>Beauty and The Beast AU ft Andrew as Belle :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Disney Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet and Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'd just like to put a disclaimer that I don't own any of the characters in this story! All characters belong to Nora Sakavic and the All For The Game series. Similarly, this is a beauty and the beast au, Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney! I do not own any of the characters from the movie either!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Andrew Minyard hated the small town of Columbia. It was too quiet, every day was always exactly like the one before. He had to deal with the little, small minded people on his usual route to the bookstore. Had to deal with their irritating attempts at making small talk with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Helllo, Andrew!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey there, Andrew!” </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew! Lovely day today isn’t it?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew did not care to respond. Instead he headed toward the bookshop. Hoping that the bookkeeper, Bee, would have something new for him to pass the time with. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew! Back so soon?” Bee greeted him as the bell chimed above him. Bee was one of the few people in this town that he tolerated. He liked that her bookshop was nearly always empty, and that it smelled like homemade sugar cookies. He liked that though she always talked to him, she didn’t mind when he didn’t return the favor. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything new?” Andrew asked as he nodded toward the large shelf of books in the shop. </p><p> </p><p>Bee shakes her head and laughs. “I’m afraid not. Nothing new since you were here yesterday.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew nods and heads toward the shelf. He picks out a familiar red spine. “This will do.” </p><p> </p><p>“That one!?” Bee asks “You’ve already read that one more times than I can count.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugs. He won’t say it out loud but this one was his favorite. It’s about a faraway place with sword fights, magic, and a prince in disguise. He thinks the prince in the story is kind of an idiot, but he can’t help find the charm in him. His favorite part is the anticipation of when the main character finally discovers the true identity of the prince. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew sits by a fountain in the middle of the town square reading his novel before he is interrupted by a looming shadow. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew! So nice to see you!” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew did not like Drake Spear. He did not like how the man refused to take a hint and leave Andrew alone even though he has expressed his disinterest many, many times. Andrew did not like how Drake’s mother, Cass, followed him around everywhere either, and chose to ignore the fact that her son was an asshole. </p><p> </p><p>“Drake.” Andrew deadpans. Drake grabs the book from Andrew and uses his height to his advantage, ensuring that Andrew cannot reach for it back. </p><p> </p><p>Over by the bread cart, Cass Spear looks over at the interaction between the two, looking like she wants to intervene but not taking the step forward in acknowledging that her son started it. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew, you should take your head out of the books. The whole town is always saying how weird it is of you. I mean come on, you don’t want to end up crazy like your brother--” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew jumps up at the mention of his brother. He snags the book out of Drake’s hands and only refrains from pulling a knife because he doesn’t want to bring any more attention to himself. “Don’t talk about my brother. Aaron isn’t crazy.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah sure. Well ‘not crazy’ is about to blow your house up it seems” Drake nods his head toward where Andrew knows his home is. When he goes to look he sees smoke. Andrew puts his book in his bag and runs off toward the house, vaguely hearing Drake’s laughs behind him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Andrew arrives at the house he sees Nicky, his cousin, first. “What happened?” Andrew asks. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky shrugs. “I went to get some water and when I came back something blew up.” </p><p> </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you not to leave him alone when he’s experimenting?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know. I’m sorry. But I won’t dehydrate just because <em> he </em> needs to experiment and invent all hours of the day.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignores Nicky’s excuses and goes into the house. He finds Aaron in his room-turned-laboratory. “Andrew! Pass me that wrench.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew does and watches as his brother fixes something on a large machine and the smoke slowly starts to disappear. </p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Andrew asks. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the one.” Aaron says, full of confidence. “This is the invention that will get us out of Columbia and to a new life. I’m sure of it.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrews heard this before so he just nods. “You’ll win first prize.” </p><p> </p><p>“Help me load this into the carriage.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew takes one side while Aaron takes the other. They load the invention into the carriage. Nicky attaches the reins to the family horse, Sir, and steps up to sit on the perch. The deal Andrew had made with Nicky was that he could stay with them in Columbia to escape his parents as long as he attended every fair or contest that Aaron wanted to submit his inventions for. Andrew did not care for fairs and Nicky loved to look at the other inventors as suitors. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched as the carriage got further and further away. He went back into the house and lit a candle. He pulled out his book and continued to read. He would never admit it, but he was really hoping Aaron’s invention was good enough to get them out of Columbia. He felt odd here, and he longed to be someplace else, where there may be a little more understanding. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Nicky didn’t mind going to Aaron’s fairs. He loved his cousins and everything they did for him. He was forever grateful that they let him into their home, and he felt spending quality time with Aaron was well worth the freedom of being able to be himself. </p><p> </p><p>At the last fair he attended he had met this one inventor that he was secretly hoping would be there again today. He was tall and beautiful and he had this accent. Nicky wanted to bring a dictionary and hear how every word sounded coming out of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He was in the middle of expressing his wishes of seeing this inventor when Aaron interrupts him “Nicky, are we going the right way?” </p><p> </p><p>Nicky looks at his surroundings, noticing for the first time that they were near a dark and overgrown path. “Maybe we missed a turn. Sir, turn around!” </p><p> </p><p>A swarm of bats flew out of a tree and Sir jumped up on his hind legs. Nicky jumped off the perch to try and calm the horse down, but Sir is too startled and begins to run away, with Nicky holding onto his reins, leaving Aaron in the dark woods by himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Aaron!” Nicky yells and points to spot behind him before he is out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron turns to where Nicky is pointing and discovers a wolf pack staring right at him. Aaron sprints away from the pack as they pounce on him. He trips over a fallen branch and tumbles down a long hill. He lands at the gate of a castle. He slips through the gate easily due to his small height. He walks slowly up to the door of the castle and knocks. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Is anyone there?” The door opens at Aaron’s knock but there is no one there. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Aaron creeps into the castle slowly. “Is someone there?” </p><p> </p><p>Aaron thinks he hears voices, but the castle is too dark for him to see anything. He grabs a candlestick he sees sitting next to a clock on a table, “Hello?” </p><p> </p><p>Aarons hears a “Hi!” and a “Shhh!” simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>“Who said that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Over here!” Aaron turns and realizes that the thing that was talking is the candlestick! </p><p> </p><p>Aaron drops the candlestick in shock “Oh my god!” </p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” The candlestick yells. </p><p> </p><p>“Serves you right for talking with humans!” Aaron looks up to see the clock looking down at the fallen candlestick. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Kevin!” The candlestick brushes himself off and the turns to Aaron, “Hello, my name is Matt. That killjoy of a clock is Kevin.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can talk!” </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously,” Kevin huffs out</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” Aaron says “That’s incredible!” </p><p> </p><p>“You must be freezing,” Matt says, “Come warm up by the fire.” Matt leads Aaron to an empty fireplace and lights the wood with his right stick. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, Matt, do you know what the prince will do if he finds you here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Relax Kevin. The boy is cold.” Matt lights another piece of wood to make the fire larger. “We need tea!” </p><p> </p><p>“Did someone say tea!?” Aaron sees a tea cart coming toward him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my name is Dan. How does a cup of tea sound?” </p><p> </p><p>“Lovely,” Aaron says </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Drink from me!” A small teacup with a chip on it hops out next to the teapot. “I’m Katelyn!” </p><p> </p><p>Aaron is about to reach out to the cup when a door slams and a strong gust of wind comes through the room, putting out the fire. </p><p> </p><p>Dan and Katelyn retreat back to the cart while Matt looks on with wide eyes. </p><p> </p><p>A figure comes into view. Aaron isn’t able to see him clearly but hears the low growl of his voice when he speaks. “There is a stranger in the castle.” </p><p> </p><p>“My prince,” Matt starts as he relights the fire. “Let me explain. The boy was cold; he had just come from outside. We were just trying--” </p><p> </p><p>Matt is unable to finish his sentence as the figure lets out a loud growl and puts out the flames again.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin hops down from the table to chime in, “My prince, I just want to point out that I was against all of this from the very beginning! I told them no but they wouldn’t listen to me--” </p><p> </p><p>The figures growl shuts Kevin up. The figure begins to advance on Aaron. “Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>Aaron slowly backs away, “I was running from wolves! My cousin and my horse ran off--”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron stops speaking when the figure finally comes into clear view. The figure is actually a young boy, who looks even younger than Aaron is, though slightly taller. He has scars all over his arms though most are covered by the cloak he’s wearing. His face has similar scars and scratches on one side, and on the other side was a nasty looking burn. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you staring at?” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Nothing! I--” </p><p> </p><p>The figure laughs, “You’ve come to stare at the beast, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Aaron pleads. “No! I just need a place to stay until morning! Then I’ll return to my home!” </p><p> </p><p>“This is your home now!” The figure grabs Aaron and carries him out of the room, running with him to a high tower, and throwing him into a cell-like room, locking him in. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Andrew just wanted to read his fucking book in peace. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky and Aaron were away, and all he wanted was to sit outside and finish his book. But no. Why would he be able to do that? A large figure looms over him. </p><p> </p><p>“Drake...what a pleasant surprise.” </p><p> </p><p>“It really is, isn’t it?” Drake smiles at Andrew. “I’ve come today, to give you what you want most.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want nothing.” Andrew says. </p><p> </p><p>“You want more than you think!” Drake plops down onto the chair next to Andrew. “Imagine this: I come back from a hunt and put the kill in the fire for us for dinner. Since I’m doing all the work, I obviously get to spend the night relaxing, as you sink to your knees in between my legs and--” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough.” Andrew’s voice is strong. “You can keep imagining that. But that will never happen.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew gets up and takes his book with him, marching right back into his house. He takes a deep breath as his arms begin to itch. It’s been quite a while since he’s taken a blade to his own skin, but something about Drake’s insistence and refusal to take Andrew’s “No’s” have him feeling a certain way. </p><p> </p><p>Before he can really do anything about it, he hears a horse neighing and a crash from outside. </p><p> </p><p>“Nicky? What happened? Where’s Aaron?” Andrew tries to make his voice sound less frantic. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky falls off of Sir and rushes toward Andrew. “Andrew! There were wolves, and bats! Sir freaked out and I tried to calm him but I couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew asks again, “Where is Aaron?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Nicky is on the verge of tears, “I don’t know.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have to find him. Watch the house. Sir! Take me to my brother.” </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“This is all your fault!” Kevin exclaimed. “You got that boy imprisoned!” </p><p> </p><p>Matt huffs “I was just trying to help! That boy could’ve been our answer! He could be the one the prince learns to love!” </p><p> </p><p>“Doubtful.” Kevin says. </p><p> </p><p>Matt and Kevin continue to argue with each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Look! The boy must’ve escaped!” Katelyn yells. </p><p> </p><p>“Impossible!” Dan says. </p><p> </p><p>Matt, Kevin, and Dan both turn to look at where Katelyn is indicating. They’re shocked to see the exact same boy they saw before entering the castle. </p><p>“Impossible.” Kevin says. </p><p> </p><p>“Aaron?” The boy whispers. “Are you here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not the same boy then.” Dan says. “He’s a twin.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to break the curse!” Matt exclaims. Matt runs after the boy as he makes his way further into the castle. </p><p> </p><p>“Matt! No!” Kevin follows after him all the way to the tower where Aaron is being held. </p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>“Andrew? What are you doing here!” Andrew rushes forward to his brother. Aaron is on the floor behind bars. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened? Who did this to you?” Andrew demands. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew…” Aaron shakes his head. “You need to leave, right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who did this? Don’t make me ask again.” </p><p> </p><p>Before Andrew can get a response out of Aaron, and hand is on his shoulder, pulling him back. He drops his light and the room is engulfed in darkness. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?” A figure asks </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew! Leave!” Aaron pleads. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignores his look alike and addresses the figure instead, “I don’t like being touched. Who are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m the prince of this castle.” The figure responds. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come to free my brother. Let him out.” </p><p> </p><p>The prince scoffs, “He’s a prisoner of this castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“A deal then!” Andrew requests.</p><p> </p><p>“Andrew, no!” Aaron says. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of deal?” The prince asks. </p><p> </p><p>“A trade.” Andrew says. “Take me in his place.” </p><p> </p><p>“You would take his place?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’d let him go if I did right?” </p><p> </p><p>The prince huffs out an affirmative grunt. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew squints at the prince “Come into the light.” </p><p>The prince takes a step forward and Andrew sees him for the first time. His face is scarred and burnt. Andrew can see the scars going up and down his arms. Andrew stops at the prince’s blue, icy eyes. They look at him as though they dare him to make a comment about the disfigured form. Andrew won’t. He understands all too well about scars of the body. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a deal then.” Andrew says. “I’ll stay here with you, and Aaron gets to go.” </p><p> </p><p>The prince moves to unlock the cell door. Aaron runs to embrace Andrew but before he can the prince holds up a hand to stop Andrew from moving forward. Andrew is surprised that the prince heard what he said about not liking being touched and is now respecting it. The prince points his hand to the cell and Andrew follows. The door is closed behind him and the twins find themselves in the opposite positions they were in before. Unable to say goodbye to each other, the prince takes Aaron and drags him down the stairs. He places him into a cart and sends him off toward the village. Andrew watches from the tower, as the cart is sent away. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“My prince...if I may” </p><p> </p><p>Neil Josten hated that term. ‘My prince’. Yes, some prince he was. He got all his staff turned into objects because of his selfishness and now he no longer even has a kingdom. He was alone and he was going to be alone forever. </p><p> </p><p>“My prince?” </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Neil yells. Matt takes a step back at the aggression in Neil’s voice. Neil sighs. He never wanted to become this kind of ruler. He never wanted to rule with fear. He never wanted to be like his father. He tries again. “What, Matt?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking...if this boy is going to be your prisoner forever, maybe it would be worth it to give him his own room. Instead of leaving him in the cold in the tower.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil walks back to the tower. The boy is sitting on the floor, playing with the tips of the black cloth around his arms. “Get up. I’ll show you to your room.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil unlocks the cell door. The boy gives him a quizzical look. “What?” Neil asks. “You want to stay in the tower?” </p><p> </p><p>The boy shakes his head. “That’s what I thought. Take the knives out of your sleeves and then follow me.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” The boy asks. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re still a prisoner. Knives out.” Neil was well versed with knives. He knew a sheath when he saw one. The boy slowly takes out four knives from the cloth. He placed them on the floor and then stepped out of the cell. The boy is quiet as he follows Neil down the tower stairs. </p><p> </p><p>In Neil’s hand, Matt nudges at him “Say something to him!” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you like it here.” Neil looks toward Matt for approval who motions for him to keep going. “This is now your home. You can go anywhere you want...except for the West Wing.” </p><p> </p><p>At this the boy speaks, “What’s in the West Wing?” </p><p> </p><p>“None of your business!” Neil yells. At a fierce glance from Matt, he tries again. “It’s forbidden for you to go there. Now, here is your room. If you need anything, my servants will help.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil opens the door to reveal a large room. The boy takes a step in and Neil watches as he takes everything in. </p><p> </p><p>The boy turns and runs his eyes up and down Neil. Neil tries not to shrink under his assessment. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” The boy asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Neil. My name is Neil.” </p><p> </p><p>The boy nods, “Andrew.” He gives a response. Neil knew that already but he gives Andrew  a nod back before turning away. He is followed by Matt until he reaches the point of the West Wing. </p><p> </p><p>“You can talk to him.” Neil gives his permission to Matt. </p><p> </p><p>Matt smiles, “You should talk to him too. You never know what may happen.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil shakes his head and retreats to his room. ‘What may happen’. What did Matt know? He was a candlestick for fucks sake. Neil knew better than to let his group of people influence him. Neil did not have time for hope. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was sitting at the bar in the tavern when Aaron came running in. </p><p> </p><p>“Nicky! Nicky! Help!” </p><p> </p><p>Nicky jumped out of his seat to rush to his cousin, “Aaron! Thank god! What happened? Where’s Andrew?” </p><p> </p><p>Aaron shook his head, “He’s so stupid. He made a deal. Traded himself for me. There’s a beast, Nicky! He has Andrew. We have to go get him back!” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, okay. Slow down! It’s late, Aaron. You need to rest. Tomorrow we will go out and get Andrew back.” </p><p> </p><p>Nicky walked Aaron out of the tavern, away from the odd looks people were giving him. Nicky brings him back to the house, and makes sure he’s asleep before going to bed himself. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Drake watches as Nicky walks his cousin out the tavern. Aaron was always a crazy one. The whole family was. But listening to Aarons frantic speech, he began to think of an idea. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that?” Drake asks his mother. </p><p> </p><p>Cass nods at him. “Aaron thinks he saw a beast.” </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew would do anything for Aaron. If Aaron were in trouble, Andrew would come back from wherever he’s run off to.” </p><p> </p><p>Cass smiled her big smile, reserved only for her son. “You are so smart, Drake. Andrew would be absolutely lucky to have someone like you!” </p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>Andrew jumps at the sound of a knock on the door. “Who is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Room service!” Someone yells from outside the room. The door opens to reveal a tea cart with a teapot on top. “Hello, I’m Dan, I thought you might like some tea?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I have hot chocolate as well!” Dan suggests. Andrew nods. Dan pours Andrew a cup of hot chocolate. The cup hops over. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi. I’m Katelyn! Wanna see me do a trick?” Andrew watches, bored, as Katelyn takes a deep breath and creates bubbles in his hot chocolate. </p><p> </p><p>“Katelyn!” Dan admonishes. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Katelyn says. Katelyn offers herself back to Andrew a lot more gently. Andrew takes a sip. </p><p> </p><p>Dan speaks again, “You are very brave, Andrew. We all think you were very brave for what you did for your brother.” </p><p> </p><p>“We?” Andrew asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes! The whole castle thinks so. Now, Neil has asked if you’d like to join him for dinner! Allison over here can offer you some clean clothes!” </p><p> </p><p>“By the looks of it, you need it.” Andrew turned to see the wardrobe behind him speaking. She opens her drawers to reveal several different fabrics. </p><p> </p><p>“Unnecessary.” Andrew says “I’m not going to dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-What?” Dan asks. </p><p> </p><p>“You said Neil asked if I wanted to join him for dinner. My answer is no. Now leave me be.” Andrew sets Katelyn back onto the tray and gets in the large bed. He rolls over to indicate that this conversation is over. He hears as the cart rolls away and the doors shut. He’s aware of the stare the wardrobe, Allison, is giving him but for now he ignores it. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to sleep but his thoughts are preoccupied by the fact that he’s finally gotten what he’s wanted; He’s away from Columbia, and yet he feels worse than he did before. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Neil watches as Dan comes down from the stairs without Andrew. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry my prince, he said no. I could go back up and maybe try to persuade him?” </p><p> </p><p>Neil shakes his head, “A no is a no. I won’t force him into something he doesn’t want.”</p><p>“Well he is your prisoner.” Kevin states plainly. “Technically this whole situation is something he doesn’t want.” </p><p> </p><p>“He made that deal himself!” Neil yells. Matt gives him a look so he takes a breath. He tries again. “Andrew voluntarily took his brother’s place. He didn’t have to. It was his choice so I will not be held responsible for that. I have a say in how his time is spent here and  I won’t make it miserable on purpose.” </p><p> </p><p>“My prince...Neil...have you thought about the fact that this boy could be the one to break the spell?” Matt asks. </p><p> </p><p>Neil takes an angry bite out of his dinner, “Of course I have. But hope is not something I can afford, I’m not a fool.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Neil come on!” Matt says. “Go talk to him. Woo him! You fall in love, he falls in love. The curse is broken, and we all get returned to normal!” </p><p> </p><p>Kevin scoffs, “It’s not that simple, Matt. Love takes time.” </p><p> </p><p>Katelyn deflates, “But...the flower has begun to wilt.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s no use regardless. He’s...beautiful. And I’m well...I’m me. Scarred and beasty.” </p><p> </p><p>Dan shrugs, “So get him to see past that! First, we’ll get Allison. Make you more presentable. Act like a gentleman when you talk to him.” </p><p> </p><p>Matt chimes in “Impress him with your wit!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shower him with compliments!” Katelyn says. </p><p> </p><p>Dan adds, “But remember, you must control your temper! Don’t get angry. Wait to speak if you need to.” </p><p> </p><p>“You all make it sound easy.” Neil admits. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re idealistic.” Kevin says. “This won’t be easy. If you want to win this boy's heart you cannot go into this thinking it as nothing more than a way to break the curse for yourself. Is that not what got us into this mess in the first place?” </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the castle is quiet. Neil knows Kevin is right. He should stick to his acceptance that he will never find love and never break the curse. But with all this hope surrounding him, he finds it hard to ignore it. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>Andrew felt relief when Dan had come up to the room the next morning and told Allison that the prince requested her presence. </p><p> </p><p>The girl just liked to talk and talk and Andrew did not. Andrew sat himself in front of the mirror and tried to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes when yet another object began speaking to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe it? I spend years as this kid's advisor, protecting him from all kinds of danger, and then this curse happens and all I become is a goddamn hairbrush.” </p><p> </p><p>“The prince does not seem like he even uses a hairbrush,” Andrew comments. </p><p> </p><p>The hairbrush laughs, “Names David. David Wymack. You’ve gotten yourself into quite the predicament here.” </p><p>“I would do it again if it meant my brother would be safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt it. Listen, the prince...Neil. He’s not that bad. He was alone a lot when he was younger, parents neglected him, and all that. The castle staff, well, we were all he had but it wasn’t enough. He had a temper, and he was selfish, but he was just a kid. He still is. Your stay here will be very lonely if you sit in this room all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you suggest?” Andrew asks. “Spending my time talking to the cutlery?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Wymack answers. “I know them all very well. They’ll make you lose your mind. I suggest you start with the only other human that lives here.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew didn’t give a response. Instead he went about adjusting his clothes, and then made his way out of his room. He got to the bottom of the stairs when the familiar clock and candlestick approached him. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew! How did you sleep? Are you hungry?” Matt asks him. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew shakes his head. He takes a better look at the castle in the daylight. It is very large and though covered by a layer of dust Andrew knows that it’s beautiful. Andrew thinks about the castles he’s read about in his books and wonders if he can pinpoint a story that has a similar castle to this. Before he can, he notices a grand staircase on the opposite site of where his staircase is to his room. “What’s up there?” </p><p> </p><p>“There? Nothing. Nothing at all.” Kevin says quickly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that must be the West Wing then.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew begins to walk toward it but Kevin and Matt are quick to run in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s he hiding up there?” Andrew asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Hiding? There’s nothing hidden up there!” Kevin says. </p><p> </p><p>“If there wasn’t then I would be allowed to go there, wouldn’t I?” Andrew challenges back. </p><p> </p><p>“There are much better places to see in the castle,” Matt explains, “We have a garden, a library--” </p><p> </p><p>“Library?” </p><p> </p><p>Kevin and Matt don’t miss how Andrew seems slightly interested in the latter option. “Yes! A library! We have tons and tons of books!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes! Mountains of books, swamps of books! Just so many books!” Kevin begins to nudge Andrew’s legs away from the West Wing. Andrew follows for a little while until his other interest gets a little stronger. He turns around and heads back toward the West Wing. </p><p> </p><p>He walks up the staircase and finds himself in a dimly lit hallway. He walks further in and sees a mirror that has been shattered. He picks up a piece of the shattered glass and stuffs it into his armband. He continues on until he reaches a large door with stone foxes as handles. Andrew takes one single breath before reaching out and opening the door. Inside he finds what appears to be a bedroom. There’s an oversized bed with messed up sheets, a large shelving area with tons of knick knacks and books, and on the floor, stuffed in a corner is a golden crown with orange gems on it. On one of the walls Andrew sees a shredded portrait, similar to the shattered glass in the hallway. He moves closer to the portrait and picks up one of the shredded pieces. He is about to put it back in its place when he is distracted by a glowing red light. He looks over to see a rose in a bell jar. The rose seems to be floating within the jar, as if by magic. There are a few petals on the ground but for the most part, the flower is in good condition. Andrew brushes a single piece of hair out of his face before reaching out to touch the rose. </p><p> </p><p>However, a shadow falls over him and the prince rushes in from the balcony where he had been standing the entire time. He puts himself in between Andrew and the rose. “Why are you here? I told you not to come here!” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew shruggs, “I wanted to know what you were hiding.” </p><p> </p><p>“And are you satisfied?” Neil asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. But I’ll figure you out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a math problem.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I’ll still solve you. Tell me, how does a prince end up abandoned like this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me,” Neil challenges back, “How does one end up giving himself up so easily like you did? The rest of the castle thinks you’re brave. Me?  I think this gig was just what you’ve been waiting for. The perfect escape no? Your family will be too scared to come and save you, and you can stay here thinking you’ve done something heroic.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew’s mouth pulls into a thin line. Silently, he turns around and makes his way out of the West Wing. </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Kevin watches as Andrew comes stomping down the stairs that lead away from the West Wing. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew? Where are you going?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving. Turns out I’m not so brave and I’m not a hero.” Andrew is surprised to see Sir still waiting outside. He hops onto the horse and starts to head for the forest. He gets as far as a frozen pond before Sir comes to a crashing halt. </p><p> </p><p>“What? What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew turns to see a pack of wolves heading straight toward him. He tries to pull Sir away but one of Sir’s legs gets caught through the ice, the drop is so low Andrew ends up getting flung off the horse, and slides acrossing the frozen bond. One wolf approaches him and he reaches for his knives only to remember that that stupid, idiot of a prince made him take them out of their sheaths. </p><p> </p><p><em> This is it. </em> Andrew thinks. He’s survived the worst the world has thrown at him but he’s going to be taken out by a fucking undomesticated dog. Andrew braces for the bite, but instead he hears a whimpering sound. He opens his eyes to see the wolf being tossed aside like it’s nothing. The prince...Neil standing in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew watches as Neil fights off the wolves, one of the wolves gets his claws in Neil’s chest. Andrew makes it back to Sir before turning to take one final look. He watches as Neil collapses to the ground. The wolves begin to descend on him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” Andrew says. He pulls Sir’s reins and leads him toward the fallen prince. He scoops Neil up and puts him on the back of the horse. </p><p> </p><p>He brings Neil back to the castle. He directs Dan and Katelyn to fill a barrel of water and then sends them away. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt,” Andrew says. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well if you hadn’t run off this wouldn’t have happened.” Neil snaps at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to save me. That was your own idiocy. Now come on, I’m trying to help you. Get in the barrel so I can clean the cuts.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil hesitates and regards Andrew. Andrew is shorter than Neil, not by much, but enough. He’s built a lot stronger than Neil, and his pale blonde hair compliments his pale skin. His eyes remind Neil of what his life used to be. Golden. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your help.” Neil struggles to get his jacket off. </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t!” Neil snaps once again. </p><p> </p><p>In the corner, the rest of the castle staff is hidden, watching the two interact. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt.” Andrew says again. “You saved me from the wolves, and I don’t like being indebted to anyone. So could you just calm down, take off your damn clothes and get in the barrel?” </p><p> </p><p>The castle staff watch with wide eyes. No one’s ever talked to the prince like that before. </p><p> </p><p>Neil sighs, “Are you sure you want to see the rest of the beast?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not scared of you.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil turns around to remove his shirt. Andrew sees that his back is covered in tons of criss-crosses. “That curse really did a number on you, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew averted his eyes as Neil stripped below the waist and got into the barrel. When he opened his eyes Neil was leaning back with his eyes closed. His arms were spread on the edges of the barrel. Andrew could see even more jagged lines on his arms and chest. </p><p> </p><p>“The curse…” Andrew hates that he jumps at Neil’s voice. He wasn’t expecting him to speak. “The curse only scarred my face.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew makes eye contact at the implications of that sentence. Neil’s body was scarred and battered. If the curse didn’t do that to him, then someone did. </p><p> </p><p>“Who did it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh but the King and Queen. They were smart enough not to touch the face. They’d have to explain that to the public.” </p><p>“Your staff says you have a temper.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t you be angry too if everyone loved the people who were responsible for all your pain?” Andrew is silent so Neil continues, “Have I struck a chord?” </p><p> </p><p>“I ran because you were right.” Andrew admits. “I would trade my life for Aaron’s any day. But, this particular deal had the perk of never being able to return.” </p><p> </p><p>“What are you running from?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not a what, a who.” Andrew explains. “There is this man back home in Columbia. He doesn’t understand the meaning of the word no.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil nods in understanding. Andrew stays staring for a while. In this light, Neil’s face scars don’t look as rough. Though, Andrew finds he doesn’t particularly mind them in any light. Neil’s body is covered in stories, and Andrew loves to read. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. For saving me,” Andrew relecuntantly grits out. </p><p> </p><p>Neil seems surprised at the sentiment. “You’re welcome.” </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Drake and Cass Spear found themselves sitting across from one, Riko Moriyama. The Moriyama’s were in charge of the asylum in Columbia. </p><p> </p><p>Drake passed a brown bag full of gold across the table. </p><p> </p><p>Riko raised an eyebrow, “You have my attention.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aaron Minyard needs to be committed.” Drake says. </p><p> </p><p>“Aaron? He’s whacky but the only harm he’ll ever do is blow up his own home. That’s not a real concern.” </p><p> </p><p>“I want to marry the other one. The feistier one. Andrew. He’s very protective of his brother. So protective, that he would do anything to keep Aaron from being locked up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Like marry my amazing son, here!” Cass adds. </p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight. You want me to throw Aaron in an asylum unless Andrew agrees to marry you?” Drake nods his head at Riko’s summarization. “And people think I’m fucked up. Fine. I’ll go along with it.” </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez. If we knew all it would take was one bath with a tiny blonde boy to give you hope we would’ve done that ages ago!” </p><p> </p><p>“Allison.” Kevin reprimands. </p><p> </p><p>“No, no.” Neil says. “It’s alright. But I did not have a bath <em> with </em> him. I was in the bath. He was sitting in a chair. We just talked.” </p><p> </p><p>“He saw all your scars.” Dan points out. “You barely let us see them.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil shrugs, “He didn’t seem to mind. You all look at me like I’m broken.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you though?” Katelyn asks. </p><p> </p><p>Neil ignores her and continues on. “I’d like to do something nice for him. To thank him for seeing passed...all this” Neil gestures vaguely to his face. </p><p> </p><p>Matt gives him a smile, “I think that’s a really good idea, Neil.” </p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>Andrew opened the door to see Neil standing outside of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to knock.” Neil says, almost sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>The two face off for a moment before Andrew speaks, “Did you want something?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Neil seemed genuinely surprised. He clears his throat. “Yes, I, uh, wanted to show you something.” </p><p> </p><p>“So, uh, show me something.” Andrew mocks back. </p><p> </p><p>“Come with me,”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew follows Neil to a part of the castle he’s yet to explore. Neil brings him to a pair of giant golden doors. It seems this part of the castle did not get hit with the layers upon layers of dust that the rest of the castle wears.</p><p> </p><p>“I want it to be a surprise. Can I cover your eyes?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew does a double check of his surroundings before nodding his head. He doesn’t shut his eyes, but he lets Neil’s hand stay in front of his face. They don’t touch his face and for that he is appreciative. He abides by Neil’s instruction to step forward. After a few paces, Neil removes his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew is standing right in the middle of a ginormous library. There are books lining all the walls, all the way up to the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew didn’t respond. What did he think? He thought it was wonderful. He thought this library had nothing on Bee’s little shop back in Columbia. He thought of what Bee’s reaction would be if she were able to see this. He had never seen this many books before but maybe Bee has. He’ll have to ask Bee about it when he gets back to Columbia. If he gets back to Columbia. Maybe he’ll ask Neil if he can write to Bee instead. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew walks toward one of the shelves and pulls out a green spine. It’s not something he’s read before. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave you to it then,” Andrew had forgotten Neil was in the room. “You should come down to dinner later.” </p><p>With that, Neil left Andrew by himself to read. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>It is much later in the evening when Neil sits for dinner that he is bombarded by his staff. </p><p> </p><p>“Hope looks good on you, Neil.” Dan comments as she pours Neil a cup of tea. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You’re smitten with the boy then?” Katelyn asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s smitten? Neil? With Andrew?” Kevin questions. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Neil says. “No more of this smitten talk. Let’s get dinner out here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is Andrew coming to dinner?” Matt asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I invited him. Katelyn, why don’t you go see what his answer is?” </p><p> </p><p>Katelyn jumps at the chance to make herself useful. She hops up the stairs to meet Andrew in his room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Andrew! Neil would like to know if you will be joining him for dinner!” Katelyn hops back when the doors open. Her eyes grow wide at the sight before her. “Wow! Allison sure did a number on you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be fooled, teacup.” Andrew refuses to call the cup by her real name. She reminds him too much of someone his brother would be fond of. “Allison had nothing to do with this.” </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Neil stands from his seat when Andrew enters. The blonde boy is wearing a golden suit that makes his features pop, but especially his eyes and Neil can’t help but stare. He feels rather bland in his own royal blue suit. </p><p> </p><p>“Staring.” Andrew says. </p><p> </p><p>Neil smiles and walks around the table to pull out Andrew’s chair for him. They spend the dinner talking about Andrew’s hometown of Columbia and Aaron’s inventions. Neil listens and Andrew gives out information about his cousin Nicky and how he seems to find romance in everything. </p><p> </p><p>When Neil is sure that the castle staff aren’t eavesdropping, he tells Andrew that they are the best family he’s ever had. How without them, he would have never made it this far. How he wishes he would have realized back then that their support was always enough, and he never needed the objects he had become obsessed with. </p><p> </p><p>At one point there is faint music playing in the background. One of the castle staff, most likely Matt, is attempting and failing at creating a tune. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss home?” Neil asks. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew I would miss my brother, and that I would kind of miss Nicky. But I thought that doing something to protect them would be enough.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to see them again?” </p><p>Andrew nods, “I do.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil frowns at his food. “I have a way.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>Neil gets up from the table and walks into the next room. Andrew hears some clattering before Neil returns with a mirror in his hand. “Here. The mirror will show you anything you want. Just ask it.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew hesitantly takes the mirror into his hands. “Show me Aaron.” </p><p> </p><p>Green smoke clouds around the mirror before it lights up, revealing an image of Aaron. Aaron is being taken by Moriyama handlers and thrown into a carriage. He watches as Nicky pleads for them to let him go. The image disappears before he can see any more. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re taking Aaron to the asylum.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil looked as though he was far away in his thoughts. He doesn’t look at Andrew directly when he says: “You should go to him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” </p><p> </p><p>More direct now, “Yes. Your brother needs you. You’re no longer a prisoner of this castle.” Neil hands him the mirror to take with him. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew brushes his hand along the object before speaking. “I won’t say thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil actually smiled at this. “I wouldn’t expect you to. Now go, go do what you do best. Protect your family.” </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Neil! Everything is going great! I knew you could be charming! Wait. Where’s Andrew?” </p><p> </p><p>Neil watches from the window as Andrew mounts Sir and takes off. “I let him go.” </p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Kevin exclaims. “How could you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I had to.” Neil states simply. </p><p> </p><p>“But…” Kevin says. “Don’t you love him?” </p><p> </p><p>Neil nods. “That’s why I had to.” </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Andrew!” Nicky exclaims when he sees his cousin hop off the horse. “Andrew, quick! They’re taking Aaron!” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew partially ignores his sobbing mess of a cousin and marches up to Riko Moriyama who is directing his guards to lock Aaron away. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you're doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Riko says, “Other Minyard. Your brother has been making some crazy accusations. But don’t worry. He will be in very good hands.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not crazy!” </p><p> </p><p>Other townspeople have started to gather. Andrew spots Bee in the crowd with her hand over her heart. Some of the other drunks in town start vouching that they all heard Aaron bust into the tavern to see Nicky the other night, telling a tale of Andrew being taken by a beast. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew has exercised his last ounce of patience and is about to throw a punch when he hears a voice behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“You know Andrew, I’d love to help you out here.” Drake Spear is still just as vile. “This is clearly just...such a misunderstanding wouldn’t you say?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew doesn’t give a response. </p><p> </p><p>“I would be happy to clear all this up. Riko and I understand each other. All you’d have to do is marry me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Marry you!?” </p><p> </p><p>“Marry me. Or your brother gets the boot.” </p><p> </p><p>“Never.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Take him away!” Drake addresses the guards. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew!” Aaron pleads.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Andrew yells. “He’s not crazy and I can prove it. He was telling the truth about there being a beast.” </p><p> </p><p><em> I’m sorry, Neil. </em>Andrew pulls out the magic mirror and speaks to it, “Show me the beast.” </p><p> </p><p>The magic mirror lights up an orange color and then reveals an image of a man standing out by a window. You can only see the back of him until he turns, the crowd gasps at the sight of the man’s terribly scarred face. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it dangerous?” Someone in the crowd asks. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Andrew says. “He’s just a boy. He’s been cursed but he’s harmless.” </p><p> </p><p>“Harmless!” Drake yells. “Look at him!” Drake grabs the mirror out of Andrew’s hands and shoves it in the faces of some of the townspeople. The crowd gasps and shudders. “Look! He’ll come for the children! In the night! He’ll violate our women! He needs to be put down like the animal he is!” </p><p> </p><p>“No he doesn’t! He saved me!” Andrew yells. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s corrupted Andrew! Who knows what else he’s done!” Drake snaps at Riko’s guards and then grabs hold of both Nicky and Andrew and throws them in the carriage along with Aaron. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s kill the beast!” Drake leads the fearful townspeople away toward the castle. </p><p> </p><p>Within the carriage, Andrew pulls on the bars to try and get free. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s no use. We’re stuck.” Aaron says. </p><p> </p><p>“What kind of inventor are you?” Andrew snaps. “Giving up so quickly. That’s supposed to me, not you.” </p><p> </p><p>Aaron and Nicky watch as Andrew tires himself out trying to rip the bars off the window. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew…” Aaron says. “What happened in that castle?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffs and sits back down on the floor. He closes his eyes and tries to think how he could explain to his family what had happened. Before he can get the words out, he feels a rustling in his coat pocket. He reaches inside to pull out a castle stowaway. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew!” Katelyn exclaims. Aaron and Nicky’s eyes just about pop out of their heads. </p><p> </p><p>“Teacup.” Andrew addresses. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi!” Katelyn looks at Aaron and Nicky. “I’m Katelyn! I would show you a trick but I don’t have any tea in my cup right now. When I was human I used to be able to do all kinds of tricks like tumbling and front tucks and--” </p><p> </p><p>“Teacup.” Andrew interrupts. “Why are you here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right! I came with you because you were leaving!” Katelyn frowns. “Didn’t you like being with us?” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew doesn’t know how he feels about expressing feelings in front of Nicky and Aaron, but he puts it aside and responds regardless. “I did. But I had to protect my family.” </p><p> </p><p>Katelyn frowns again. “You shouldn’t have gone alone. We’re your family too. We could’ve helped.” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew doesn’t know what to say so he looks outside the carriage. Up on the hill is Aaron’s invention, just sitting there. Andrew gets an idea. “Teacup, you can help now. See that cart up there? I need you to get it to work and then send it down the hill.” </p><p> </p><p>“Down the hill?” Nicky exasperates. </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me. Can you do that, teacup?” </p><p> </p><p>Katelyn bounces at the thought of helping. “Yes!” </p><p> </p><p>Katelyn slides easily through the bars and hops up the hill. The three in the carriage watch as she blows on some coal and presses a few buttons on the invention. Soon, there is smoke coming from the exhaust on the machine. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s smart.” Aaron comments. </p><p> </p><p>“Here it comes!” Katelyn warns. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew maneuvers so that he, Aaron and Nicky are huddled in the very back of the carriage. </p><p>The invention crashes through the bars, giving Andrew, Aaron and Nicky an escape. </p><p> </p><p>“Now what?” Nicky asks. </p><p> </p><p>“We go save Neil.” </p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Neil stood in front of the wilting rose in his room. He watched as yet another petal fell to the ground. There were now more petals next to the rose than on the rose itself. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kevin, Matt, Dan, and Allison burst into his room. “Neil! You must come quick! The castle is being invaded!” </p><p> </p><p>Neil turned quickly to his friends. His family. He looked at the frightened look on all their faces. He remembered how when he was scared, they were always there for him. He had spent so long being selfish and only thinking about himself. The castle was their home too. If they wanted to protect it, then he would stand by them and fight. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>The castle staff took their places in the foyer, playing the part of being inanimate objects.  The townspeople crept through the front doors, weapons high and eyes sharp, but not sharp enough. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they were right in the center of the foyer that Kevin screamed out, “Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, all the castle staff, even the ones who typically preferred to keep to themselves were throwing themselves at the invaders. Allison’s drawers were opening, Kevin's gears were turning, Matt’s flames were burning, and Dan’s tea was hot. </p><p> </p><p>Neil was watching from the top of the grand staircase. He made eye contact with one of the townspeople and he recognized the hate in those eyes. He had seen it many times in his father’s eyes before he was beaten. The look of needing to be in control to have power to abuse. </p><p> </p><p>Neil retreated, knowing that this man would follow him. Neil waits until the perfect moment to jump out from the shadows. “This is not your home.” He growls at the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>The two tumble for a while until the man rushes him and the two fly out the window onto a balcony. The two struggle back and forth before Neil frees himself. He runs toward the edge of the balcony so his back is turned when the man draws up his crossbow and aims it directly for Neil. The bow his Neil is the back of the shoulder and he crumbles to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Not so strong are you now, beast?” </p><p> </p><p>Neil looks up to the man who is towering over his weakening form. The man whips out a hunting knife from his sash before raising it above his head, meaning to kill Neil, when a voice halts him. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Neil turns to see Andrew climbing out of the hole that the two had made when crashing through the window. “Drake, stop!” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Andrew had ignited the hope back inside Neil. When the man, Neil now knew was Drake went to press his knife into Neil, Neil was able to catch it in his hand. Neil kicks in Drake’s legs, making him fall to the ground. “This is my home!” </p><p> </p><p>Neil grabs Drake by the neck, lifting him off the ground. He holds him over the balcony, while Drake stays gasping for air. </p><p> </p><p>“Andrew...Drew...tell him to let me go! Please!” </p><p> </p><p>Neil turns to Andrew for confirmation. Andrew juts his head out and Neil knows what he means. Neil lets go of Drake’s neck, letting him fall to his death. But not before Drake is able to plunge a knife right through Neil’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>As Drake falls, so does Neil. Neil clutches his chest and he falls to his knees. Andrew is near him in a second. </p><p> </p><p>“Neil? Neil I’m going to hold you, yes or no?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Neil says. Andrew takes him in his arms and Neil is left staring up at the boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Staring.” </p><p> </p><p>“You came back.” Neil says. It’s not a question but Andrew gives an explanation anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“It was my fault they were coming after you in the first place.” </p><p> </p><p>Neil shakes his head. “It’ll be okay.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me.” Andrew grits out. </p><p> </p><p>Neil smiles. “I’m just happy I got to see you again.” With that, Neil’s eyes begin to droop. </p><p> </p><p>“Neil? Neil! Not yet.” Andrew shakes his head frantically. “I want to kiss you. Yes or no? Neil? Yes or no?” </p><p> </p><p>Neil doesn’t answer. Instead, his head falls back in Andrew’s arms and Andrew doesn’t think he can feel a heartbeat anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew hears the steps of both humans and objects coming up behind him. He doesn’t dare look but allows for a single tear to slip down his cheek, and land on Neil’s scarred one. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Andrew…” Andrew’s not sure who says it. “Andrew. Wait. Andrew! Look!” </p><p> </p><p>Andrew turns and sees the dust and decay of the castle slowly starting to rise and disappear. Ribbons of gold appear and turn the castle back to its state of brightness. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron jumps back as the teacup in his hand suddenly turns into a short, red-haired girl. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m human!” Katelyn screams. </p><p> </p><p>Similarly, Kevin, Matt, Dan and Allison all get clouded with orange smoke before turning back to their human selves. Matt and Dan embrace each other, Allison’s long blonde hair flows in the wind, and Kevin straightens out, cracking his back. </p><p>“Neil!” Kevin says. </p><p> </p><p>Andrew turns back to find the boy that was in his arms being gently lifted into the air. The orange smoke and gold ribbons surround him before placing him down, alive, and without any scarring on his face. Andrew stands to face the prince. </p><p> </p><p>“Neil?” </p><p> </p><p>Neil blinks a few times before reaching a hand up to feel his own face. His icy blue eyes brighten at the fact that he no longer feels any rough skin. He stares into Andrew’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Staring.” Andrew says before reaching forward and cupping Neil’s face with his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Neil smirks and offers him one word, “Yes.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!!! I'd like to add a fic rec here to another Beauty and Beast AU with Andrew &amp; Neil! It's called Tale as Old as Time: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138396 </p><p>It's a super good read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>